fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Watching the Pheonix
A/N: A side story to the third and finial instalment of BTFL, Mikoto: Otokuku. This takes place before her first moniker, Hōōjoō, has been noticed. For all purposes, this is just another famous plot bunny so enjoy! If you didn't know already, Sasuke is a GIRL. No genderbending, she was born as a femae in this story. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Watching the Pheonix "The phoenix, often referred to as the immortal bird, is said to light a flame in the body of the elderly, from which it ignites the power of rebirth." -Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) ______________________________________________________________________________________ ''' Mikoto Fuma was a shinobi with strong potential. After all, she was the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, the worlds top kunoichi, and Uzumaki Naruto, the worlds strongest shonobi who was proclaimed the next Rindoko Sennin. Both powerfull ninja lived in the village of Otogakure which was one of the many locations that make up the Otokugsu, or Sound Kingdom. Naruto eventualy became the Otokuku, ruler of the entire Sound Kingdom while Sasuke was his second in command, otherwise known as the Captin-Commander. Dispite this, she was actively busy, as she was in charge of her own gennin team concisting of Jugo Kimmario, Hozuki Tidus, Gozu Krystal, and Mikoto meaning she was training all of Taka's children. Both powerfull shinobi were at the young age of 28, and yet they accomplished so much. Both the names were widely herd around the shinobi world, and every shonobi envued them. Howerver, the tale of these two heroes is nearly finished, as this story is not about Naruto, the Second Comming of the Rokudou Sennin, or Sasuke, the sucessor of the Uchiha. No, this story is about a young girl. A girl who strives as much potential as her father, but carrying the pride of her clan like her mother. This is a snapshot in the life of Fuma Mikoto. The Rising Pheonix. ______________________________________________________________________________________ '''I. Team X was currently waiting for thier sensei, who was also the Captin-Commander of Otokugsu to show up on thier usual training grounds. Training ground #12. "God, it's been two whole hours! What is taking her so long?" Hozuki Tidus complained. Yes, it looks like Sasuke has taken uphon herself to copy some of Kakashi's habbits. Both the good, and the bad. "She'll get here soon. Be patient, Tidus." Gozu Krystal said. "She is proably busy. You know how the second in command seems to have to put up with more shit then the Otokuku himself." And at that, Tidus shuted up. No more complaining was herd from him. At least for fifteen minuites. "Is she here yet?" "No." "...Now?" "NO." "How about now?" "She'll get here when she fuckin' gets here." A third voice said. This voice belonged to a girl that had long spiky blonde hair with a blue tint to it, onyx eyes, and skin conplexion was sort of a corss between sun-kissed and pale. This was Mikoto Fuma. "Well, well. If it isn't our little legend. So care to tell us what your mother is doing so late, Hoojoo?" Tidus spat at the agravated girl. "They are doing what I like to call keeping your ass safe." Mikoto spat back. "Tidus, shut the hell up. Before I crystalise your mouth." Krystal warned. She was not in the mood for any of Tidus's crap this early in the morning. "You know what, everyone on this reatrded team is stupid. I'm going to train by myself. Duck this." Tidus spat as he exited the training feild. It seemed like he was gonna leave untill he stoped after the third step and turned around. "Well, are you pansies comming?" Krystal and Mikoto looked at eachother before allowing a small smile to cross thier faces. They then ran tawards Tidus. "Comming Kimmario?" Krystal questioned. The Fourth member of team X was certianly like his father. Kimmario was a man of very few words; and you often didn't know he was right there. Sasuke had once jocked that he could become a stealth and assasin expert. ll. The five members of team x were in no doubt wearing thier WTF expressions on thier faces. "Mommy, what are those two people doing?" What seemed like an easy C-Ranked mission; breaking up a fight in the middle of Oto, turned into something much, much more...complecaited. Yes. Those words exacly matched this sight. And now a little girl who was just an innocent bystander in all this would get her first experience in the..adult adult department of things. Off all the fucked up shit that could have happened, "Oh, I get it! They're wresling naked!" It HAD to be something like this. Sasuke's first S-Ranked mission in a long time. The nightmares were even more horrable then Tsuykmoi. Perhaps this is why Team X was the only known team that wasn't intrested in relationships. lll. "Hey mom?" Asked a bored Mikoto while she was training with her team. "Yes?" "Why do I like tamatoes so much?" "Nani?" "Tamatoes. For some reason, I love them like monkey likes bananas!" Sasuke smilled. "Well, you see dear, moast Uchiha have a likeness for Tamatoes." "Uchiha? Whats an Uchiha? I thought I was a Fuma." Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke sweatdroped. "You are, your surname comes from your father." "But dad's last name is Uzumaki!" Sasuke rolled her eyes and groned. She was going to have some explaining to do... lV. Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. Why, you may ask. Well that is simple to anwser. So far, the day has been nothing but bad luck. First she was late for her teamwork training session. When she did find her team, they had abandoned her and started training themselves! Next, the team's mission was how can I put this without using big words? Oh yes, fucked up. Apparently, the fight the team was assined to break up was not exactly a fight at all. It was...something compleately diffrent. Then the cat was out of the bag about Mikoto's surname. "At least she didn't have a hissy fit about it." Sasuke thought. "Hey, Mom!" "Speak of the devil." "Yes, dear?" "Well, I was wondering, when are we gonna be strong enough for the chunin exams?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "YOU want to take the chuinin exams?" Mikoto's smile suddenly turned into a sad frown. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Am I still too weak?" "Shit." "No, it's not that. I'm just surprised is all. I mean, my brother was a chunin at your age. If he can do it, so can you. We're all Uchiha's right?" Mikoto smilled. "So is that a yes?" "Yes." Mikoto was about to cheer and celebrate, but her moment was inturupted by her father. "Chunin really? Well then, you will need some more training!" Mikoto's smile became even greater. This was the best day ever. V. "Mikoto! Look out behind you!" Tidus' voice boomed to the Fuma heir. Team X had sucessfuly entered and conpleated the first stage of the chunin exam. After facing the first elemenation round and the obsticle cource followed by a written test, they were now in training ground #36, or as some people like to call it, the Forest of Blood. Many people who came in here did not come out. Well, alive anyways. All the team had to do was find 5 diffrently colored stones: Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, and Purple. Then they could make it into the plemmenaries. Oh, did I mention that they had a maximum of a week to do it or that would count as an automatic disqualification. But enough with that. The team were stuck in a tight spot. Not even a day, and they were running from a big-ass bear. But that bear just happened to have a stone they needed on it's fur. "Damnit! Mikoto, come up with a plan to capture the stupid bear!" Tidus said. His techniques would surely kill the stupid animal. Krystal tried to with her crystal release, but the bear was strong enough to break through any barrier she could cast. Ice and wood release too. And Kimmario was just as silent as ever. His Kekkei Genkai would tear the bear to shreds. Tidus once questioned why they just couldn't kill the damn thing. This recived angry glares from the three members of team X, plus some killer intent. "Who would've thought these sadistic assholes are animal tree-huggers?" ''Tidus thought with a frown on his face. While the team was busy trying to think of a way to capture the bear, both it and Mikoto suddenly dissapeared without a trace. "The hell?" Krystal said. A few minuites later, Mikoto appeared. In her mothers famous bird shshin. All three of them were wide eyed when they saw her with the stone. "How the hell did you get the stone?" Kimmario questioned. He was extremely courious. "You wresled that tanker? And not even a scratch?" Tidus nearly yelled. Mikoto shook her head. "Turns out, the bear just wanted my tamatoes. He doesen't prefer honey like the rest of his kind. So we offered a trade." "You can speak bear?" Krystal said with a shocked voice. "Oh no. This bear can also speak Otoshita like the rest of us. But enough talking, lets call it a day and collect the rest of the stones tommarow." All four members nodded and set up camp. After a nice dinner and a few more comversations that were not bear-related, they went to sleep. "''Animal-tree huger indeed." Tidus thought as he went to sleep. VI. "KICK HIS ASS MIKOTO!" The members of team X yelled. The team was now facing yet another elemination round. Howerver, this was due because there was an unusal sucessful amount of survivors this year. First up was Mikoto. She was fighting some pansy known as Jion. What-ever-the-hell his name is supposed to mean. And she was kicking his ass. But no matter what she did, the dam asshole would just get back up and smile or laugh. "Is that the best you can do? Surely the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke would prove to be a much better opponet. Or maybe everyone is overestimating you?" Mikoto said nothing. "Or perhaps your parents arn'et that great eathier?" Mikoto's Ryukagan flashed briefly before turing back to normal. She moved so fast that the gennin-ranked shonobi could not even track her movements. She appeared again. This time holding Jion up with one hand and wispering in an cold emotioness voice that could have froze hell a few times over. "You can insult me and my abilities all you want. But when you insult my family, thats when I draw the motherfucking line." In an instant, an orb of chakra formed in her hand. She yelled RASENGAN before stabing it in her stupid-of an opponets cheast. Said opponet spiraled backward untill he crashed uphon the wall. Everyone was in shock. Some of the Jonin wondered why Naruto taught such a young child an A-Ranked technique. As the protactor said who the obvious winner was, Mikoto decided to think about what her plans of the future were. As many things as she hated, she could not stand people who harms or insults others without reason. "I'm gonna become Otokuku someday, too. And when I surpass my parents, nobody will ever harm my loved ones; both physicaly, mentaly, and emotionly ever again." VII. "What would you like? Hoojoo?" "Just the regular ramen please. And don't forget the tamatoes!" The voice belonged to Mikoto, who wqas enjoying some alone time. Ever sence gaining that stupid moniker, she became famous. Well, she was already famous, but now it seemed like her fanclub was ten times biger then it was, and every second, people were asking her for an autograph or something to remember her by. Plus, it seemed that everyone forgot her orginal name and called her Hoojoo. But at least her cloce friends and parents were the exeption. Mikoto was still treated as a daughter, was still called she-hunk by Tidus, and still has regular spars with Krystal. "I wonder, what makes a legand a legend? Is it fame, abilities, infame, or are you just born one, or are you just one yourself?" Mikoto wondered this untill a person's yelling snaped her out of her thoughts. "Damn, Hoojoo. I've screamed your name at least five times. Is everything alright?" Asked Banett, the person in charge of the resturant. "Yeah. I have been thinking. How is a legend classified as one?" The old 48-year old man smilled. "A legend? You're the pimary example around this village. I have no doubt that you will become a famous shinobi once you start exposing yourself to the Five Great Nations!" Mikoto smilled as she finished her ramen with tamatoes in ten huge gulps. "So, how much do I owe?" "None! It's on the house!" Said an employee. "Really?" Mikoto almost shouted surprised. "Dough! Anything for the Hoojoo!" "Thanks! Send Banett-San by regards!" "No prob! Come again!" VIII. As the upcomming legend walked home, only one thing was for certian. Legends are just legends. Thats how it's always been that way, and it will never change. "Dispite my Legend status, I will show everyone how hard work will make you become a better shinobi!" And thus, the real legend of the Hoojoo began. Where she would teach and respect people the benifits of working hard and long for thier own power, instead of just whishing for it to come. ______________________________________________________________________________________ The End